


Die Liebe einer Mutter

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Königlicher Besuch im Hause Stark...





	1. Chapter 1

I

Sehnsüchtig starrtes sie zu der schlanken Gestalt ihres Sohnes, welcher mit dem Kopf auf den Oberschenkeln des dunkelblonden Sterblichen ruhte, während der Rest seines Körpers den Rest der Couch in Beschlag nahm – tief schlafend. Der Dunkelblonde – Tony oder auch Tonio genannt – fuhr ihrem Sohn hin und wieder durch die langen schwarzen Haare. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er eine E-Reader, welcher auf der Lehne der Couch lag.  
Sie sah ihrem Sohn die Strapazen… die Folter… an.   
Jeder der ihn zu lesen wusste, konnte klar und deutlich die Zeichen sehen. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, dass die letzten Monate mehr als deutlich gezeigt haben, wie wenig Rückhalt ihr Jüngster in Asgard hatte. Wie wenig die Bewohner, ja selbst die Vertrauten aus dem engsten Kreis der Familie ihren kleinen Schabernack eigentlich wirklich richtig kannten und auch respektierten. Selbst innerhalb der Familie…  
Der schwarzhaarige Gefährte betrat den geräumigen Wohnbereich. Warme braune Augen betrachteten die ruhige Szene auf dem Sofa.  
Langsam schlenderte er zu dem wenigen Platz am anderen Ende der Couch und setzte sich neben die Füße ihres Sohnes. Fast schon unbewusst schlich seine Hand zu einem der Knöchel und strich beruhigend darüber.   
Dann schaute er in ihre Richtung und zog fragend eine Augenbrauer hoch, während Tonio den E-Reader beiseite legte und fragte:  
„Und wen dürfen wir in unserem Haus begrüßen?“  
Reumütig schüttelte sie den Kopf, während sie den Schild der Verschleierung um sich herum auflöste und so für sterbliche Augen sichtbar wurde. Sie hatte durchaus die Sensoren bemerkt, die das gesamte Gebäude durchzogen. Jedoch war sie nicht davon ausgegangen, dass diese sensible genug waren, sie trotzdem wahrzunehmen und die beiden Besitzer des Turms zu alarmieren.   
Eigentlich war sie weniger nachlässig…  
Aber die Instinkte einer Mutter siegten in diesem Fall über die Instinkte einer Kriegerin.   
„Entschuldigt bitte mein Eindringen, aber ich wollte mit Euch über meinen Jüngsten sprechen.“  
Die beiden Gefährten wechselten kurz einen Blick, der mehr sagte als tausend Worte, für sie jedoch vollkommen unverständlich war.   
Dann lud der Jüngere der Beiden sie mit einer Handbewegung dazu ein, Platz zu nehmen.   
Mit einem dankbaren Nicken folgte sie der Einladung.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Innerlich vollkommen aufgelöst beobachtete er, wie Frigga majestätisch, in fließende Gewänder gekleidet, in ihrem superbequemen übergroßen Sessel Platz nahm.   
Eine Königin durch und durch.   
Und das in ihrem Wohnzimmer!  
„Sollten wir für das Gespräch nicht Loki wecken?“, erkundigte sich sein italienischer Hengst. Aber die Königin schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Nein, ich werden später mit ihm Traumwandeln und erklären, warum ich so gehandelt habe, wie ich handeln werde. Im Moment ist es besser, wenn er weiterschläft.“  
Tony bemerkte durchaus die Liebe in dem Blick der Königi… nein, der Mutter, die ihnen gegenübersaß. Denn Frigga war nicht zu ihnen als Asgards Königin gekommen, sondern als Lokis Mutter. Nach dieser Erkenntnis beruhigte er sich etwas. Er und sein Mann hätten sich für Loki mit Asgard angelegt. Denn was sie in den letzten Tagen mitbekommen hatten… was Loki zwischendurch immer mal wieder durchgerutscht war… was sie durch seine Alpträume mitbekamen… was sie in den Legenden gelesen hatten…   
Er und Tonio waren sich sehr schnell einig gewesen, dass sie Loki definitiv nicht kampflos ausgeben würden.   
Dann holte Frigga tief Luft und erklärte ihnen Lokis Wurzeln, seine Geschichte und seinen Untergang…  
Sie fragten nicht nach, woher die Königin soviel über Dinge wusste, über die sie nichts wissen konnte, da sie nicht Anwesend gewesen war.   
Vor allem über die Geschehnisse, die Loki und die letzten Monate betrafen.   
Ihnen war durchaus klar, dass Frigga über Mittel und Wege und Magie verfügte, von denen sie noch nicht mal zu träumen wagten. Aber sie spürten, dass die Frau, die ihnen gerade gegenübersaß, im Moment alle Ressourcen über die sie verfügte auf ihren zerbrochenen Sohn konzentrierte, der zwischen ihnen auf der Couch schlief.   
Über Friggas Lippen legte sich ein wehmütiges Lächeln:  
„Es schmerzt mich, doch nicht einer hat erkannt, was mit ihm los ist. Weder sein Bruder noch sein Vater, noch unsere engsten Vertrauten. Ich selbst war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch durch die Nornen an mein Schweigen gebunden. Selbst jetzt darf ich nicht im großen Stil einschreiten. Darf Odin nicht die Scheuklappen von den Augen reißen…“, schüttete sie traurig den Kopf.   
„Lediglich zwei Sterbliche, die meinen Sohn noch nie getroffen haben. Die ihn überhaupt nicht kennen, haben erkannt, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt. Haben dafür gesorgt, dass er dem langen Arm seines Folterers entkommen kann.“  
Die Anspannung im Körper ihres Gastes sagte ihnen mehr als deutlich, dass sie dem Verrückten Titanen mehr als deutlich zu verstehen geben würde, was sie von seiner „Gastfreundschaft“ hielt, die er Loki hat angedeihen lassen, sollte sie ihm jemals gegenüberstehen. Es ging eben nichts über die Liebe einer Mutter.  
„Ihr, zwei Sterbliche, seid seit langem die Einzigen, die sich auf die Seite meines kleinen Schabernacks gestellt haben. Die sich für ihn sogar mit Asgard anlegen würden.“, lächelte sie ein wenig verloren.   
Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie sich über sie lustig machte. Schließlich handelte es sich bei ihnen lediglich um zwei Sterbliche, die über keinerlei besonderen Fähigkeiten verfügten.   
Stattdessen hatte er das Gefühl, dass Asgards Königin und Lokis Mutter sie für ihre Entscheidung achtete und respektierte.   
„Es zerreißt mir das Herz, aber der Verrückte Titan hat meinen Sohn zerbrochen und zersplittert. Er hat seinen Hebel da angesetzt, wo Asgard bereits tiefe Spuren in Lokis Seele hinterlassen hat und hat ihn dann komplett auseinandergerissen und die Fetzen amüsiert in jedwede Himmelsrichtung zerstreut. So wie die Dinge im Moment stehen, wird Loki sich niemals wirklich von den Erlebnissen der letzten Monate erholen…“, an dieser Stelle holte sie tief Luft und schaute erst Tonio und dann ihm fest in die Augen. „Da Ihr die Einzigen in diesem Universum seid, die nach mir, alles tun würden, um ihm die Chance zu geben zu heilen und wieder zu sich zu kommen, statt ihn in den nächsten Kerker zu werfen und dann den Schlüssel wegzuwerfen, bitte ich Euch Loki permanent in Eurem Familienverband aufzunehmen.“


	3. Chapter 3

III

Sie konnte die Belustigung nicht unterdrücken, als sie den Unglauben über ihren letzten Satz auf den Gesichtern der beiden Sterblichen ausmachen konnte.  
Dann holte sie jedoch etwas weiter mit ihrer Erklärung aus:  
„Ich werde seinen Körper soweit in der Zeit zurückreisen lassen, dass er das Äquivalent eines fünf- oder sechsjährigen Menschen sein wird. Er wird ganz tief in seinem Inneren wissen, dass er eigentlich bereits erwachsen ist. Seine Erinnerungen werden über die Zeit ganz langsam zu ihm zurückkehren. Auch die Kontrolle und das Wissen, welches er über seine Kräfte hat, wird ihm unbewusst zur Verfügung stehen. Er wird also in dieser Hinsicht nicht nochmal alles neu lernen müssen. Und er wird nicht hilflos sein.  
Aber es ist meine Hoffnung, dass ihn die Zeit mit Euch genug geheilt hat, wenn er vollkommenen Zugriff auf seine Erinnerungen zurückbekommt. Er also durch die Zeit mit Euch genug Abstand zwischen seinem jetzigen Ich und seinem Ich haben wird, welches er dann sein wird.“  
Mit ihrer Erklärung hatte sie nichts an der Sprachlosigkeit der Sterblichen geändert.  
Dann schien sich Tony etwas zu schütteln:  
„Nicht das ich etwas gegen Mini-Loki einzuwenden habe, aber Euch ist schon klar, dass wir sterblich sind? Das wir nicht über die lange Lebensdauer der Asen oder der Frost-Riesen verfügen? Wie sollen wir also über Loki „wachen“, während er erneut aufwächst, wenn seine Lebensdauer und somit auch Entwicklung so enorm von der unseren abweicht?“  
An dieser Stelle fiel Tonio seinem Gefährten ins Wort:  
„Und was ist mit seinen Kindern? Wenn wir die Verantwortung für ihn übernehmen, sollte Euch klar sein, dass wir auch die Verantwortung für seine Kinder übernehmen. Und wir heißen es mit Sicherheit nicht gut, wie Eure Familie mit einer Prophezeiung umgegangen ist, bei der es fraglich ist, ob diese jemals in Erfüllung gegangen wäre, hätte die Familie die Kinder nicht verstoßen. Jetzt würde ich es ihnen noch nicht mal verübeln, wenn sie das Ende der Welt einläuten würden.“, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Sie konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.   
Ja, sie hatte sich für den richtigen Weg entschieden.   
Die beiden Sterblichen würden ihrem kleinen Schabernack eine Kindheit schenken, die sie selbst zwar nicht erlebt hatten, die sie sich aber aus tiefsten Herzen für jedes andere Kind im Universum wünschten: liebende Eltern, die alles für ihr Kind tun würden.  
„Bevor ich hierher gekommen bin, habe ich Sleipnir, Fenrir und Jörmundgand befreit und zu Hel gebracht. Auch diese drei habe ich zurück in die Körper von Kleinkindern geschickt. Allerdings werden sie in Hels Obhut schlafen, bis Loki alt genug ist, dass er sich mit Eurer Hilfe um Kleinkinder kümmern kann. Der Einzigen, der ich dieses Geschenk nicht geben kann ist Hel selbst.“, schloss sie gequält.   
Die fragende Stille der Sterblichen sprach für sich, daher erklärte sie:  
„Hel ist die Königin Helheims. Sie wacht über all die Toten, die eines friedlichen Todes sterben und richtet die Seelen gerecht nach dem Leben, welches sie geführt haben. Sie ist inzwischen so tief in das Gewebe Yggdrasil eingebunden, dass sie ihren Posten nicht für längere Zeit verlassen kann. Sie neidet ihren Geschwistern nicht die zweite Chance, die diese jetzt dank Euch haben werden. Sie wird stattdessen solange über ihren Schlaf wachen, bis ihr Vater soweit ist, sich wieder um sie zu kümmern. Das Einzige, worum sie mich gebeten hat, ist, dass sie Euch zwischendurch besuchen darf, damit sie sehen kann, wie es ihrem Vater geht.“  
Sofort nickten die Sterblichen.   
Und Tonio sprach aus, was sie beide dachten:  
„Bitte richtet Hel aus, dass sie immer ein zu Hause bei uns haben wird. Wir werden sie und auch später ihre Geschwister immer bei uns willkommen heißen.“  
Frigga ging das Herz auf.   
Tränen sammelten sich in den Augenwinkeln, die sie jedoch schnell wegblinzelte.  
Schließlich musste sie noch die andere Frage klären:  
„Bezüglich Eurer zweiten Frage…“, hier holte sie einen kleinen grünen Samtbeutel aus ihren Gewändern und legte diesen vor den Beiden auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab. „Ihr kennt mit Sicherheit die Geschichte über die Goldenen Äpfel. Wie die Asen mindestens alle 100 Jahre einen dieser Äpfel essen müssen, damit sie ihr langes Leben erhalten.“  
Die Männer auf der Couch nickten.   
„Was selbst auf Asgard nicht weitverbreitet ist, ist das Wissen, wenn Idun und ein Mitglied des Königshauses den Apfel segnen, reicht dieser eine Äpfel aus um das lange Leben, sowie die enormen Heilungskräfte zu erhalten. Es ist nicht notwendig die Eigenschaften alle 100 Jahre mit einem weiteren Apfel aufzufrischen.  
Dieser Beutel wird Euch Zugang zu einem kleinen Vorrat von diesen Äpfeln geben. Idun und ich überlassen Euch selbst die Entscheidung ob, beziehungsweise wann ihr die Äpfel esst und mit wem ihr dieses Geschenk teilen möchtet. Der Beutel selbst kann jedoch nur von Euch geöffnet werden. Sollte er also jemals in neugierige oder falsche Hände geraten, werden sie nichts weiter sehen als einen kleinen leeren Samtbeutel.“  
Damit hatte sie es erneut geschafft die Sterblichen sprachlos zu machen.   
Außerdem starrten sie mit weiten Augen auf den kleinen unscheinbaren Beutel auf ihren Tisch.   
Tonio war es, der seine Stimme zuerst wieder fand:  
„Aber muss man nicht normalerweise eine oder mehrere Prüfungen bestehen, ehe einem Zugang zu den Äpfeln gewährt wird?“  
Auf Friggas Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus:  
„An sich schon richtig. Aber Ihr vergesst, dass ich die Göttin der Ehe und Mutterschaft, die Hüterin des Herdfeuers und des Haushaltes bin. Dank dieser Eigenschaften war ich in der Lage Eure Beziehung bis zu ihren Wurzeln zu folgen. Was ich gesehen habe und was ich auch jetzt hier vor mir sehe, zeigt mir mehr als deutlich, dass Ihr zwei Menschen seid, die diese Äpfel mehr als nur verdient haben. Ihr könnt für Midgard noch so viel Gutes tun. Ihr seid so eng miteinander verbunden, dass ich weiß, dass Euch nichts auseinanderbringen wird. Das die Wärme, welche Ihr für den anderen in Euch tragt, sich auf die engsten Vertrauten in Eurem Kreis ausgebreitet hat und sie somit Euren Schutz genießen. Und zu diesem Kreis zählt Ihr inzwischen auch Loki.   
Die Bindung zwischen Euch ist… wunderschön… Sie leuchtet klar und hell und ist unzerbrechlich. Mit den Äpfeln segne ich Eure Bindung. Damit dieses klare Leuchten noch eine Weile die Äste Yggdrasils wärmt… Und ich vertraue Eurem Urteilsvermögen. Ich weiß, dass Ihr diese Äpfel niemals in die falschen Hände geben werdet. Ich weiß allerdings auch, dass Ihr Gesellschaft braucht, damit Ihr nicht die einzigen langlebigen Menschen auf Midgard seid. Damit Ihr Menschen an der Seite habt, die Euch helfen Loki und auch Eure Heimat zu schützen.   
Denn der Verrückte Titan ist auf den Weg hierher.   
Ich weiß nicht wann er eintreffen wird. Aber er wird kommen.“


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Nach diesem doch ziemlich starken Abschluss, breitete sich warmes goldenes Licht aus, welches das gesamte Penthaus einschloss.  
Als sie wieder in der Lage waren, ihre Augen zu öffnen, war ihr königlicher Besuch nicht mehr aufzufinden und zwischen ihnen auf der Couch… Zucker, wenn er das mal so sagen durfte:  
Ein kleiner Junge, nicht älter als Sechs lag mit seinem schwarzen zerzausten Schopf auf Tonios Oberschenkeln. Eine der Hände in das Hosenbein des Dunkelblonden verkrallt.   
„…mmh… Herzlichen Glückwunsch… es ist ein Junge…“, rutschte ihm raus.  
Sein italienischer Hengst schaute ihn zunächst ungläubig an, dann fing er jedoch leise an zu lachen:  
„Scheint, als hätten wir nicht nur einen Sohn dazu gewonnen, sondern gleich vier Enkelkinder dazu.“  
Das reichte aus, das er zunächst inne hielt, als er nach dem grünen Beutel greifen wollte. Dann zuckte er jedoch mit den Schultern, während er die Bewegung zu Ende führte:  
„Von denen wir wohl aber erst in einigen hundert Jahren mehr haben werden, wenn ich Frigga richtig verstanden habe.“  
Als er wieder saß, wechselte er einen liebevollen Blick mit Tonio. Dann schauten sie gleichzeitig zu dem kleinen Jungen, den seine Mutter in ihre Obhut gegeben hatte, damit sie ihn lieben und schützen konnten. Ihm ein anderes und besseres Leben schenken konnten, damit die tiefen Wunden in seiner Seele heilen konnten, während er erneut aufwuchs.   
Im Grunde genommen war Tony klar, dass weder er noch Tonio lange überlegen mussten, wenn es um die Goldenen Äpfel ging. Sie wollten für Loki da sein. Das konnten sie jedoch nur, wenn sie seine Lebensspanne teilten.   
Mit diesem Gedanken griff er in den Beutel und holte erst einen, dann einen zweiten Apfel heraus.   
Gleichzeitig bissen sie in die süße, saftige Köstlichkeit.   
Und verabschiedeten sich von ihrer Sterblichkeit.


End file.
